This invention relates to machine tools and is directed more specifically to a machine for drilling holes in right-angular surfaces of a workpiece. The invention also specifically deals with such a drilling machine which readily lends itself to various turning operations as well.
Heretofore, for creating holes in two right-angular surfaces of a workpiece, there has been usually employed a drilling machine comprising two toolheads each having a rotary cutting tool for drilling one of the workpiece surfaces. Such a dual-head drilling machine requires separate means for providing rotary and feed motion for the respective cutting tools, as well as separate means for adjusting the positions of the respective tools with respect to a workpiece. As a consequence, the drilling machine has been unnecessarily complex in construction and expensive of manufacture.